Blood ties us together
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: The sky is black,the demons death and the children are banned.Jackie can't stand Jade's depression and goes back in time to write some parts of the 'Book of Ages' new,but is stopped by his past self so he takes some old friends to his time. Put on hold
1. Painful memory…

A/N: So, I showed a friend one RP site from her favorite anime Hellsing and after that we watched some X1999 videos on Youtube and on these two places or should I say two music videos which we found there gave me the idea for this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own JCA and the songs 'Lucifer's Angel 'and 'Getting away with murder' …

I. Painful memory…

* * *

It was raining outside. The raindrops hit the big windows of Uncle's shop. Jackie sat by the window and looked at the dark clouds, sighing sorrowfully. Everything looked like on that day on which half of his niece's soul died together with her husband and the other part was banned forever like her daughter…Their lives broke to pieces on a stormy day… 

_Behind those eyes lies the truth  
and grief  
Behind those beautiful smiles  
I've seen tragedy  
The flawless skin hides  
the secrets within  
The silent forces that secretly ignite  
your sins_

_

* * *

Flashback _

_Jackie and his friends came to Section 13 where they would pick up Black and the others of their friends. Jade went with Drago and the other demons already to wait for them by the restaurant where they wanted to celebrate Jade and Drago's wedding anniversary. Today they all wanted to have fun, but instead of laughing came silent cry's…_

_Fly away  
fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They hunt you-the Lucifer's Angel  
_

_They were a little bit late because Uncle refused to wear a tux, but when they arrived no one of the others was there. And it also began to rain._

"_That is strange. I remember that Jade wanted us all to meet here." Said Viper, stepping out of her car, looking searching around. _

"_You should try to call her." _

"_That is strange." _

"_What is it granduncle Jackie?" asked a young woman around twenty, stepping to the man. Her honey eyes showed that she was worried. _

"_I can't reach her." _

"_AAAh…."they heard a gasp and everyone turned to a young girl the same age as the other one. Because of the rain her pale blond hair hung in wet braids from her shoulder, her light blue eyes filled with fear as her pale hands went to her lips. _

"_What is it Sirea?" asked a young man with long black hair and tanned skin as he stepped to her. _

"_Don't you smell it?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper.  
_

_Never lived  
you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
The Lucifer's Angel  
_

"_You are the only one who can smell trough water because of you mother's DNA." Said the boy matter-of-factly as he wrapped his arms around her. _

"_It….it…it smells…." _

"_What do you smell?" asked Valmont stepping up to his daughter who began shaking. _

"_It smells like…blood…" she said snuggling up to the boy, looking for support. Her blue eyes meet his dark brown ones as if searching in them for something that could tell her that she was only dreaming or mistaken, but she saw only concern and raising fear in them as she felt the hold of the arms tighten around herbody._

_Beyond these clouds you can  
hide all your tears  
Beyond this world you'll be safe  
from their wicked fears  
And in their hearts they fear  
your demands  
You know their minds  
won't accept you, they'll never  
understand_

_Everyone gasped in fear. The young half demon smelled blood; their friends were missing and couldn't be reached. That couldn't mean any good… _

"_From where is it coming?" asked Jackie, Sirea only pointed north and he began running not waiting for the others. _

_Fly away  
fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They hunt you  
Lucifer's Angels  
_

_His lungs were hurting now, and he felt cold but he needed to find Jade. Drago and his family swore to protect her with their lives and he trusted that word even if it came from demons. But that would mean that something had happened to the demons first…It was strange, but he also felt worry for the nine creatures who he once fought. _

_  
You never lived  
you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
The Lucifer's Angel  
_

_He didn't know how long he was running, but that didn't matter. Jackie knew the others were also on their way. Sirea almost broke together from the smell so it must be a big amount of blood, his heart beat in his throat. _

"_Jade!" he yelled her name, but only the rain and the darkness answered him. _

_He continued running, memories of the past filling his head. The day Jade came first in his life, Section 13, the talismans, the fight against the Dark Hand, the re-sealing the demons, Dao-Long, the Oni Masks, Jade's confession that Drago and her were together and she was awaiting his child. The demons promise to protect her for the end of time. The wedding and then the other weddings, Delria's birth, Shendu's promise to protect Jade and her childe and giving her the 12 talismans, the Eight Immortals who allowed the demons to stay in the human world… _

_  
On your own  
I know you can make it  
truth or bone  
I know you can shake it  
Survive alone  
I know you can take it  
ohhhohhhohhh  
_

_Then he saw her and his heart stopped to beat. Jade kneeled on the ground, salty tears mixed with the rain on her checks. Drago lay in her arms a sad smile on his green scaled lips. _

"_Drago…please don…" but he stopped her by putting a shaking finger to her trembling lips._

"_You can't save us this time…I was happy to have met you…my precious Gemstone…Take care…I love you…" he whispered and with his last strength he kissed her and fell limb in her arms. It was over... _

_Jade's eyes widened in terror, her black dress covered in blood. Jackie watched her silently, the limb bodies of the other demon lied around her, the rain mixing with their blood and washing it away. _

_  
Fly away  
Fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They hunt you-the Lucifer's Angel_

_He stood there; there was nothing he could say or do. He heard the others run and scream in terror, but the sounds seemed so far away. He could only stare at his niece, who held still the death honyou in her arms, only moving as her daughter kneeled down on her side crying. He watched them hugging, he looked at Valmont, the once proud crime lord kneeled biased (beside) the cold body of the water demon, trying to look strong for Sirea who was hugging the death body of her mother, pleading to the death sorceress to open her eyes, but he failed and begun to cry. His view turned to Tohru who held his son Eros in his arms, both sat still beside the mountain demon, Ashley and Kevin were silently sobbing beside the wind demon. Then his eyes turned to Viper, the once proud and self-confident ex-thief who loved to tease him and flirt with him was now yelling at the moon demon to not let her alone that he should wake up, her son Talon tried to calm his mother's hysteric. He looked long at the boy, his birth was so surprising. Jackie had never thought that the every time for one fight god Viper would fall for the intellectual and calm Tso Lan. But everyone was happy, but now… _

_You never lived, you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
The Lucifer's Angel  
_

_Then in a second Delria let go of her mother and went to the corpse of her grandfather. She hugged the dragon and went a bit away. _

"_Delria…" her mother whispered as she looked at her child. She didn't turn around, only closed her eyes and took her demon form. The soft skin turned to dark, poison green scales, and brown-yellowish ones on the front of her body, a long dragon tail appeared behind her, her claws and teeth growing and sharpening, two horns appeared on her head and dragon wings on her back, soft honey eyes turning to blood red. _

_  
Fly away  
Fly away  
Run away  
Run away  
Hide away  
Hide away-Lucifer's Angel  
_

"_The hunters shall suffer our pain…"she hissed, her voice full of anger and hatred. The four other children stood also up and took her demonic forms. _

"_Where are you going…?"asked Viper in a shaking voice. _

"_We are sorry…"said Sirea as she took Delria's hand and they all flew of. _

_Everyone looked after them and Jade stood up trembling, screaming her daughter's name. The children didn't turn, but had tears in they eyes. As they flew away and disappeared from sight they all could have sworn that they heard the wind whisper 'We love you…" _

"_No…" _

"_Don't worry, we'll bring them back." Said Finn as he sat with Chow, Ratso and Hack Foo in his car, and drove after the children._

_  
Fly away  
Fly away  
Run away  
Run away  
Hide away  
Hide away-Lucifer's Angel  
_

_As they arrived laid there (there lay) twelve death bodies on the ground. Five women, two men, four children and a baby. All were covered in blood and some of them were ripped apart. The smell of blood and burned flesh mixed with the fresh rainy air made the peasants sick. The four looked at the bodies and then on the roof where the children stood, their mouths and claws bloody. The police tried to shoot them, but Talon used his power over gravity to hold the bullets away. _

"_You rotten creatures of Hell, what did you do to us!" yelled one of the demon hunters. _

"_You killed our parents and now we show you the pain that we feel!" yelled Sirea in her mermaid form, her tentacles and tail swishing angrily. _

_Then a sudden light appeared from nowhere and the eight Immortals stood in front of the five. _

"_You know what we have told your parents and that goes also for you." said the old man, but in his voice was sadness. _

"_Yes, we know. We killed human and for that we will be banned to the Netherworld." Said the young dragoness. _

"_Ho Hsien-Ku, could you please tell everyone that we are sorry and that we will love them for eternity?" asked Sirea, looking with a sad smile at the immortal maiden, who nodded returning the smile. She knew that they had no right to cause more pain to their parents… _

_  
Fly away  
Fly away  
Run away  
Run away  
Hide away  
Hide away-Lucifer's Angel _

_End flashback… _

* * *

That dark day was now ten years ago and from that day on he saw how Jade and his friends sunk in deep melancholy and depressions. 

Jackie felt the need to do something so he called Valmont's four enforcers to met (meet) him on the place where the demons died. He had a plan to make everything whole again and to heal the scars…

_To be continued…_


	2. Memories I

A/N: so everyone I think this fic will explain some questions to my characters. If you have read the first chapter then you already know the pairings I use. In this chapter you all will know how it come that Jade and Drago are together, how it come that the demon could leave the Netherworld, the pact with the Immortals and Ho Hsien-Ku's plan to help…

And before you ask about her name and some others I searched on the internet and read most of the Chinese myths I could find to find something about the **PA HSIEN **or as you know them better as the Eight Immortals…

II. Memories…Part I.

On that evening as Uncle went sleeping Jackie was still up. He sat alone in his room and looked at the picture of a smiling young girl. He missed the old care-free Jade. Then his gaze fell upon another picture of the same young girl grinning at the camera while she hugged a young man. He remembered the day when she told him and the others that she and Drago were together..

_Flashback…_

_Jackie went with Uncle, Tohru, Tohru's mother, Viper, Captain Black, El Toro, Paco, Valmont and the four enforcers in the forest. Jade called them that she wanted to speak with everyone. Jackie didn't understand his niece's strange massage and why should Valmont and the enforcers come with them? It seemed that the four men also got a letter from her to come here. It was already strange how Jade acted the last time. She was sick in the morning, ate more then usual, received phone calls by which she acted nervous when someone else is with her, read very much about demonology and old myths. He remembered that she had begun acting so strange after she came back from a mission a month ago. He was worried about her and the other thing he worried about were Uncle and Thoru's mom who were fighting all the way along here._

_After a one hour foot mars they reached the clearing where Jade was already waiting for them. They all went up to her and wanted to ask why they were here as suddenly Drago jumped down from a tree and most of them screamed and prepared to fight. _

"_Well, it seems your family and friends arrived first…." said the half dragon sounding a bit nervous. _

"_Uhm…yes…" _

"_Jade…?", but Jackie was cut off as suddenly the Eight Demon Sorcerers appeared in their demon forms, looking confused at Drago. _

"_Drago, could you explain what….", but the thunder demon was interrupted by Uncle's growling about not having everything to bane the demons, and now the eight noticed the humans. _

"_CHAN!" they all hissed and were ready to attack, but then…. _

"_STOP" they heard the two yell and looked down at the two standing between the two groups. Drago was glaring at his family who all shot a strange look at a very confused Shendu and Jade was glaring at her family and friends who only looked confused at her. _

"_We didn't arrange this meeting so that you could fight with each other…" said Drago. _

"_And that was the number 1. ground why I didn't want them in the city…"said Jade sighing. _

"_You tell me, not many of them would have taken a human form and a meeting of both families in the middle of a fight isn't the best place to tell them, I hardly doubt that any of them would have listened…"both sighed and the others didn't understand a thing. _

"_Well, then explain it why you brought us here…"said suddenly a soft voice and everyone stared shocked at the water demon. _

"_Uhm…thanks aunt Bai…"said the young honyou startled at his aunt stepping in and helping them, but nodded and took the hand of the woman beside him in his. _

"_So, the thing is…"began Jade… _

"…_that we are together and I asked Jade to be my mate and she agreed…"ended Drago as he heard his father gasp in shock and most of the people surrounding them begun gaping. Xiao Fung even needed to get a hold on Shendu because he had problems to stand._

"_And there is also another thing, that I even didn't told Drago yet…" said the young woman blushing and the man beside him stared wide eyes at her. "I'm…I'm pregnant…" _

_Now that was the last thing Jackie heard then his world went black…" _

_End of Flashback… _

The man put the photo on its place and decided that it was time to go and sleep a bit.

_**In Section 13… **_

A woman sat alone by the window of her room, staring longingly at the moon. After she lost the two men she loved most in the world, their element was the only thing that gave her a bit strength to not give up her live fully…

In another room which looked like a rainforest sat a man looking down at his reflection in the lake. He felt incomplete and hoped that he would see the reflection of the water demon beside his, but deep in his hearth he knew that he had lost her. A sad smile crossed his dry lips as he watched the water. Who would have ever guessed that he would one day fall for a demon…

_Double flashback… _

_Almost everyone of both groups fainted after Jade said the chaos bringing sentence. The only ones standing were Viper, Tohru's mom, Uncle, Po Kong, Bai Tsa, Tso Lan and Jade herself. _

"_Well, they took it better then I thought…" she said looking down at her soon to be husband. But she looked quick up as she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Her eyes went wide at that what she saw and the other remaining humans were also startled. The remaining demons bowed to her. _

"_We are standing in your debt, because you were the one who gave us freedom." said the moon demon in a calm voice as he floated over to the young woman. _

"_You…you know…?" _

"_Yes, and we are very grateful for that." Said the water demon. _

"_Oh….", but then Jade gasped as she felt one of Tso Lan's hands on her stomach, her remaining friends were ready to help her, they lowered they fighting poses as they saw a smile on the demons face. _

"_The baby is healthy and in one month I could tell you the gender it chooses, but you will need my help with the birth and should not go to a hospital, I will do everything." Ha said. _

"_Uhmm…, but why?" asked Viper stepping a bit nearer, but as the demon looked at her she stopped and felt as if thousand butterflies were flying around in her stomach. _

"_Because part demons are born in their demon forms and can only turn in into a human when they get three months old and as for why she will need my help with the birth is…"at that he showed again a rare smile as he looked at Viper who felt her cheeks flush". the baby is, unlike his father or grandfather, likely to have wings, like his great-grandmother " At that Jade paled. _

"_Don't tell me that beside the spikes and claws it also has wings!" he nodded, but she only glared down at the KO half blood. "YOU INCOMPETENT GECKO! THAT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled at him and everyone sweatdropped. Hormonswings… _

"_So, Uncle now confused. Demon acting friendly to Jade…" _

"_That is easy, she set us free, she showed already at a very young age that she will be a great and intelligent fighter and now she will be the mother of one of our blood." _

"_Ok, that is one thing, but could I please know who wanted me to get Valmont and his men here?" asked the young captain. _

"_Well, it was only important that the Brit came…" said Po grinning and looking over to her sister who had a faint pink blush on her face, tentacles and tail swishing nervously. _

"_Oh, dear Lord! You like Valmont?" asked Jade wide eyed and the demon blushed even more. _

"_But…" _

"_We will discuss demons love interests later, Uncle need five things for waking up spell." Said the old man and except the water demon everyone separated in two member groups to search for the things they needed... _

_To be continued… _


	3. Memories II

A/N: sorry that it took me so long to update, but now here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

III. Memories…Part II.

* * *

_After Uncle explained the human part of the groups what they need and a five of them grossed out and Jade needed to throw up because of her situation they went on they search. Jade went with Uncle, to stop a new upcoming fight between him and Tohru's mother who went with Po Kong, who took her human form so that she could move a little better. Bai Tsa stayed to keep one eye at unconscious mostly male part of the group so Viper went with Tso Lan. _

* * *

_**By Jade and Uncle… **_

_They had almost everything they group needed to find as the old man suddenly stopped. _

"_Is something wrong Uncle?" asked Jade a bit worried as he saw the seriousness in his eyes. _

"_Jade, tell Uncle, do you really love the spoiled gecko brat?" he asked and if the situation wouldn't be so serious Jade would have laughed at that how her Uncle called Drago. _

"_Yes Uncle, I love him with all my heart even when the others hate him and I know that he loves me back…" she said and was really confused as she saw the chi wizard smile warmly at her. _

"_Then is Uncle also happy and wishes you luck." At that Jade hugged him smiling. _

* * *

_**By Po Kong and Tohru's mother… **_

_Both women found quickly the perfect connection between each other and were happily chatting with each other or let's say mostly about Tohru. And the old lady even made herself on that night to the new 'mother' of the eight demons. _

* * *

_**By Tso Lan and Viper… **_

_Both were walking silently beside each other. Viper felt herself strange near the demon, ok she fought him one time, but it was not the same. It was strange that she could hardly keep herself back from staring at him. She once read book which said 'that person who once stood in front of a demon can1t newer let that experience go'. She didn't understand it then, but it begun to make a bit sense. Now that she didn't need to fight for her live and for the shake of the world she had time to look the moon demon better over. She began to get curious about how they could use his long tongue. At that she blushed a deep shade of red and mentally slapped herself. 'I'm beginning to get insane.' She thought, turning her head to the ground. _

"_Is something bothering you?" asked suddenly a soft male voice. _

"_No…nothing…" she managed to bet it out. _

"_You mortals are sometimes weary bad layers." At that Viper immediately looked up and whirled around to face the demon. _

"_What was that…." Her breath stopped as she was staring in the brown eyes of a young man with long black hair and tanned skin. "Wha…what…" she could only gap and her face become even more flushed. _

"_I thought it would be better if I take my human form." Viper could only nodded. Who in hell would have know that the demons human for looked so darn sexy. Not that she had a problem with his real form, she had a five weary nice ideas in her head. At that she mentally kicked herself, she is really desperately in need for a relationship. _

"_We should…go back now…" she said and turned around to walk back where they left the others, but she slipped and almost fell if a certain demon didn't catch her._

* * *

_**Back by the others… **_

_Bai sat on a rock in her real form, waiting patiently for her siblings and the others to return. The remaining ones of both groups were still out cold. Her gaze turned unwanted to the Brit, who was laying not far away from her. A soft pink blush appeared on her azure blue checks as she used her tail to softly stroke his face. _

_She gasped as the man begun to stir and to open his eyes. Valmont felt confused as he sat up. The last thing he remembered that he stood with Chan and his friends in the middle of a forest, right in front of the demons and the youngest Chan told them that she was together with Shendu's brat and that she will have his childe. _

"_I see, you are finally awake." Said a famel voice from behind him and he almost jumped in panic. _

"_Please tell me that I have a nightmare…" he said as he looked wide eyes at the water demon. _

"_I hate to break your hopes, but you are fully awake." She said as she turned her gaze towards Valmont. _

_The man couldn't help himself, but to notice how the pale moonlight glittered on the demons scales and made them illuminate. It was strange, but she looked almost beautiful like that, and Valmont felt a strange urge to find out what her scales feel like. He didn't even notice as he went up to her. _

"_Wha…what are you doing?" asked Bai Tsa a bit startled as the man neared her and she fell from the rock she was sitting on. Her yelp brought Valmont back to earth and he stared down at the water demon who was still blushing. Well he was still a gentleman, even if he had a hard moment to believe to call the mermaid a lady, but he held his hand out to help her up. He was a bit startled as she accepted it and stood up. "Uhm…thank you…" she said almost whispering. _

"_No…no problem…" he said startled. A demon thanked a mortal? How long was he out? As he looked down he saw that he was still holding her hand. He excepted her scales to be rough or like that of a fish, but instead they were soft and felt like silk. He wanted to say something as suddenly they heard the others coughing behind them and both immediately let go and looked in the other direction blushing. _

_End flashback… _

* * *

Jackie sat in his car as he drove to the place where they lives broke together. It was only a five minutes till sunset so he had god chances to not meet any peasants. He left Uncle a note with his plan and asked him to not tell the others only the next morning. He didn't want to awaken false hopes in the hearts of his family and friends. It was strange and he didn't even notice it until the day ten years ago, but he really got attached to the demons and he saw them as a part of his family.

_To be continued… _


	4. Starting the plan

A/N: Gomen everyone, I know that it took way to long to make a new chapter, but I had to much on my hand and to say the truth I only have like six days after today to continue most of my fictions. The ground for this is that I got accepted on the _Natural Science University of Szeged, _which is unfortunately in the other end of our country so I will be soon moving down there for the upcoming six years to study altajistic and that won't be easy and I don't know how much free time I will have. I hope you all can understand that I will try to continue when I can.

IV. Starting the plan

* * *

Every day was like the other in the Netherworld, there was no difference between day or night, time didn't exist here. A frosh like creature was boredly jumping from one floating rock to the other. He suddenly spotted a gigantic green-brown creature sitting on a rock looking in nothingness.

"Hey Eros." the frosh like creature greeted the other as he got nearer.

"Hey Kevin, are you bored again?" asked the young mountain halfling his cousin.

"You can bet, I think now I finally understand why dad hated this place so much." he said a bit of sadness in his voice.

"You miss him?" Eros asked understanding.

"Yes and mom to, I didn't want her to be sadder then she already was because of…" he couldn't say it, he tried but he never could say it that his father was dead.

"Uhum…I also didn't want to hurt my father and grandmother more, but I also couldn't let our cousins do that alone."

"If we are already by our cousin where are they?" Kevin asked while looking around.

"I think Sirea and Talon are meditating again somewhere and as for Delria…follow the sounds of destruction." Eros said.

"She is training again?" he asked, but not surprised.

"Yes, she does that almost every day since we were banned."

"I know, but she needs that to forget her sorrow and it is a good anger management for her." at that comment Eros nearly toppled down from his rock.

"You are sometimes such of one idiot."

"Why, you know how dragons can be and you remember the times when her parents or grandfather got frustrated."

"I know, that labor got really trashed when that happened and we still couldn't calm them, but I'm stunned that Sirea is so calm."

"I think that is because Talon is by her side. Her mom was less violent of his father was near her, uhm…except when Sirea was born." Eros said sweatdropping as he scanned the area for they three cousins.

"Yep, dad told me about that, her mom had beaten the living crap out of all her siblings except your mom, Talon's dad, and my dad and uncle His's-Wu. But I think dad and uncle Hsi only managed to get away from her wrath because they were telling the news to the others." at that the other nodded, he had not often seen his aunt furious, but in the times when they were little and were attacked by hunters one time he remembered her getting angered, but she only injured her victims badly, even if she would have loved to kill them.

They parents managed to keep the promise to the Immortals, but at that time was they pain to big to stand to that word and now they paid the price.

* * *

_**In the real world **_

Uncle woke up with a scream from his nightmare. In his dream he saw the horrible events of that cursed day, but he saw also Jackie going through a portal in Gibraltar. He touched his sweaty forehead with a shaking hand.

"Jackie…" he gasped suddenly, the strange feeling still present in him.

Uncle stood up slowly and made his way through the dark hall, up the stairs where his nephew's bedroom was located. He walked up to the door and knocked, but there was no response and the door opened with a creek.

"Uncle should oil the door." he muttered to himself as he stepped inside the dark room. "Jackie?" there was still no answer.

As the lights went on he saw shocked that the bed was untouched and a note lied on it. Uncle quickly walked up to the bed and picked up the yellow paper and begun reading it.

_Dear Uncle, _

_I know when you are reading it you will get mad at me, but I can't see Jade suffering anymore. I will do something for which you will really be mad, I'm meeting tonight with Valmont's enforcers and __Ho Hsien-Ku, __she__wants__ to help us to __because__she__doesn't__ find it right that the children were __banned, even if they killed__. Please don1t tell the others what __I'm__planning, I don't want to give them false hopes. I hope you can understand. Take care _

_Jackie_

The note fell from the wizard's hand and glided softly down on the bed.

* * *

_**By **__**Jackie **_

"So, have you understood the plan?" Jackie asked and the enforcers nodded.

"Yes, but whet should we do if you fail? Jade wouldn't be all to happy to lose someone again and would probably skin us alive." said Finn, looking worried.

"I agree with Finn."

"Don't worry, I mean didn't Chan manage to do everything he wanted to do when he fought against us?" at that everyone stared shocked at Ratso.

"Uhm…Ratso whe…." but then a sudden light flashed and Ho Hsien-Ku, the Immortal Maiden stood before them. A sad smile on her divine face.

"Jackie, we should hurry." she said.

"I know, please take me to Gibraltar." he said as he walked over to her and in a new flash of light they were gone.

The mission has begun…

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so this was the new chapter, I hope that you liked it even if it is a bit short. 


End file.
